


give you my life

by whatamidoingeven



Series: The Heavens Did Speak [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Persona Yuri Week 2016, mentions of dog drool, technically OCs are involved, yosuke is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamidoingeven/pseuds/whatamidoingeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're practically a troupe, and an odd one at that. But Chie really wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give you my life

**Author's Note:**

> for persona yuri week on tumblr, day 3- future

“Uh-huh, right, of course.”

Chie rolls her eyes as the man on the other end of the line keeps talking. 

Normally, she doesn’t mind being on the phone. But she’s also not normally in her car, parked no less than ten feet away from the side door of the Inn and less than 30 seconds away from calling the work day done.

It’s a small time burglary case, and the culprit has already been arrested. It’s a totally unnecessary, slow, time-consuming conversation.

“So, as I was saying, Satonaka-san,” the man continues as Chie taps a finger on the steering wheel. “you’ll need to come in tomorrow morning and help with the paperwork.”

“Wait a second! Tomorrow’s Sunday!”

“Yeah, so? Haven’t you been listening at all?”

“I have!” She’s been watching the clock, and how it’s going faster and faster and how quickly it’s getting later and later. “Is this really so important that we need to come in tomorrow?”

The man sighs, “What’s important is getting it done. Unless you want to stay until midnight on Monday, you’re coming in tomorrow.”

Chie practically slams her forehead on the steering wheel. “I had plans-”

“We all had plans. See you in the morning, Satonaka-san.”

The phone beeps, and Chie lets her head slip even further down until the car horn blares and she jumps back.

The sun is already setting and the one day she had off this week was gone. It’s been thirty seconds and the weekend already sucks.

She lets herself mope for a moment, and then makes her way to the front door.

* * *

 

The first thing that greets her is a giant, slobbering saint bernard, who barks loudly and enthusiastically at her the second she steps foot in the Inn.

It’s hard not to love Choco, though Chie could do without the spit that he rubs up and down her leg. He’s only grown larger and somehow more gross since she and Yukiko had adopted him as a puppy six years prior.

Immediately behind the dog stands a much smaller, much quieter toddler.

Chie kneels in front of him, sharing eye level before extending her arms towards him. “Hi, Ki-chan!”

“Hi.” The boy mutters, before waddling over to her and latching onto a shoulder.  

“How was your day?” Kiyoshi’s response is incoherent muttering, muffled by the fabrics of Chie’s jacket, which he unceremoniously buries his head into.

“That’s rough.” Chie’s holding her work outfit in a bag in her other hand, so she can’t really carry her son properly, but he’s light enough to be held in one arm. Still just a baby, though he’s already two.

Kiyoshi is practically sleeping as Chie shuffles down the hallway, Choco following her closely. Thankfully, it’s not a long walk to the private kitchen in this wing of the Inn, and as she enters the doorway, she finds the two missing members of her troupe.

“Mama! Mama, look!” Unlike Kiyoshi’s quiet, slow approach, Kaori is all energy as she bounds towards Chie, shoving a piece of paper towards her face.

Chie sets her bag down, and then takes the paper she’s offered.

“Oh, it’s beautiful. But I’m not really good with art, so can you explain it?”

Kaori nods, and when Chie leans down so that they can both see the drawing, she points to a green triangular blob surrounded by orange. “Mhm, that’s a dragon! And that’s the princess!”

She’s pointing to a pink circle with an unrealistically large sword. It’s only after she points it out that Chie notices a familiar stick figure in a cage in the corner.

“Is that…uncle Yosuke?”

Kaori nods again, and her smile is practically beaming, “Yep! The dragon took him.”

“Amazing. Can we frame this?”

“No!” and the almost five year old is ripping the picture out of Chie’s hands. “Not done yet.”

When the girl returns to her spot on the table, Chie takes two steps and winds up behind Yukiko, who doesn’t even bother to look up from her paperwork until Chie kisses her cheek.

“Mm, welcome back.”

“Ew, yucky!” Kaori yells, from the chair next to the pair. 

“Oh yeah?” Chie smirks at her before kissing Yukiko on the lips. It’s quick and closed mouthed, but the girl still squeals and takes her crayons and drawing into the living area the next room over.

Kiyoshi stirs on Chie’s shoulder, and then yanks at the jacket collar, “Down.”

“Say please?” 

He mumbles something that sounds more like _pfuhd_ to Chie, but she lowers him from her shoulder regardless, sending him ambling towards the living room to join his sister and the mountain of toys there.

“Yeesh, tough crowd today.”

“Mmhm. Kaori kept trying to color in my balance sheets.”

“Oh man,” Chie moves to the seat next to Yukiko, who is still scribbling numbers as they speak. “Was she coloring them in correctly, at least?”

“She was using black, so that’s a good thing…I think?”

Chie shrugs, and slumps over the table, letting her head rest against the crook of her elbow. The dog curls at her feet, and sighs, loudly.

Yukiko’s pen stops moving, and her eyes find Chie’s. “What’s wrong?”

Chie runs the palm of one hand over her other, “I have to go into the station tomorrow morning. Said they have paperwork that needs to get done as soon as possible. I’m sorry, but we’re not going to make it to the zoo.”

The dog is drooling all over Chie’s sock. She shakes her head. “I’m sorry, I know we’ve been trying to- we’ve been needing to go out together for weeks, and it’s so _stupid_ , I shouldn’t even have to go in, and the kids are going to be so disappointed, and- _ugh._ ”

She holds her face in the palm of one hand, and Yukiko takes the other in hers. Carefully, she kisses the back of it, and again, over the ring, and Chie seems to decompress at the contact.

“You said you’re going in in the morning, right?” 

Chie nods.

“So, hypothetically, the afternoon is still free, correct?”

She shrugs, “It should be. I can’t imagine this taking longer than a couple hours.”

There’s a brief pause, and then Yukiko claps her hands together, “That’s it then! We’ll take a picnic instead!”

The noise causes the dog to wake up, and then promptly plop back down onto Chie’s foot.

“That was fast. How are we gon-”

“I’ll make boxed lunches.”

“Um, okay, I mean, if that’s alright with you-”

Yukiko nods, with enough finality and triumph one would think she had solved a great problem. “Of course! Is that all that’s on your mind?”

“That was the main thing, yeah.” Chie scratches the back of her head as Yukiko giggles.

“If that was all that’s really bothering you, then why were you so upset? Wasn’t that being a touch…dramatic?”

“No! Absolutely not! My reaction was totally justified!”

Yukiko’s giggles continue, and Chie has to resist the urge to pout, “Are you done yet? It wasn’t _that_ funny.”

“Haha, oh, I’m sorry, Chie. It was just… the look on your face when you told me, I thought someone had died or something. But it was just… a cancelled trip to the zoo.” And Yukiko’s giggles begin anew.

This time, Chie actually _does_ pout, crossing her arms, and looking away from Yukiko like a kid denied a piece of candy.

When the giggling subsides, Yukiko leans over and plants a kiss on Chie’s cheek, and, inches away from face, says “You know, I actually am sorry. Can I make it up to you?”

Chie turns to her, and is hit by all of Yukiko’s beauty at once. Age hasn’t done anything except enhance and refine it, and it still makes Chie’s breath catch.

“I mean, I guess, if you’re offering…” Chie leans in, and doesn’t kiss her, but makes sure Yukiko can feel her breath on her lips when she says “…I am pretty upset, so you’ll have to do something _really_ nice to make it up to me.”

“I think I can arrange that.” Yukiko takes the extra inch, and they’re kissing and-

Almost as soon as it starts, it ends with a chorus of _ews_ coming from the doorway to the living area.

“Well, well, well,” Yukiko says as they break apart, “if we don’t have a pair of spies.”

“Gross! Gross!” Kiyoshi points at them.

“You know what we do to spies in this house?” Chie stands, “We unleash the tickle monster on ‘em.”

She sprints toward them, both Kiyoshi and Kaori stumbling into the living room, squealing and Yukiko trailing, giggling the whole way there.

* * *

 

Later that evening, when Chie has the soft weight of both of her children sleeping on her chest and her lap, and her wife’s head on her shoulder, and her dog at her feet, and the promise that she’ll get to spend more time with them all tomorrow, Chie decides the weekend isn’t so bad after all.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> domestic future fics are my absolute jam


End file.
